TyKa
by bluerosety
Summary: This is what happens when Kai finds out about Daichi and Tyson's accidental kiss. One shot, [KaTy]


**Blue: **Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing my stories! Oh yeah, I got the definition of superstition from a dictionary. :)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

**Warnings: **Ooc, no real plot and a kiss. ;)

* * *

It has been a month since team G-revolution defeated team BEGA and Boris. Kai, as well as the other bladers, found themselves helping Mr. Dickenson teach young kids the sport of beyblade, but since it was a Saturday and no kid had shown up. The bladers were left with a day off. Hilary sat against a tree trunk with a magazine on her lap. Kenny, as well as Daichi, were both seated besides her.

The genius typed on his laptop while Daichi was fixing his blade. Neither of them noticed that Kai Hiwatari, the prince of the cold shoulder, and murderous glare, as other nicknames, was seated on top of the tree branch.

"Hey, old woman, what are you reading?" the short red head asked not so politely.

"Don't call me that! Or there'll be hell to pay!" the brunette girl threaten and for good measures hit the poor kid on the head. "And to answer your question, it's none of your business."

"Well, I don't care, besides whatever you're reading is probably something stupid!" he countered while sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? I bet whatever _you're _doing _is_ stupid" she tried to imitate the red head's childish voice. Daichi's face glowed red with anger, and was about to shout back, when Kenny interrupted them.

"Now, now you two, both of you are acting like a pair of little kids." Hilary's and Daichi's glared turn on the short brunette, and Kenny gulped nervously. "So, Hilary, what exactly are you reading anyway?" He asked instead, besides anything was better than seeing the two of them fighting. The girl sighed in defeat, what else could she do?

"It's an article about superstitions."

"What do you mean by that?" Daichi asked, leaning closer to read say article.

"A superstition is a irrational belief that an object, action, or circumstance not logically related to a course of events influences its outcome." Kenny explained as he shut down his laptop. Daichi only stared at him with a blank expression.

"Ok, I'll give some examples to you," Hilary said, "one: _Always whistle past a graveyard_."

"That's just plain creepy." Shudder Kenny, Daichi agreeing with him.

"Two: _Never buy eggs after dark._"

"That one is stupid."

"Three: _If you sneeze, it means that someone is talking about you."_

"I don't believe that, let me read old woman." Daichi said, grabbing the magazine from a furious Hilary. Poor Daichi was oblivious to her anger.

"Four: _You can tell what type of person is someone by kissing them...'_ OK, now that one was weird and dumb." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why?" both Hilary and Kenny asked, looking at the red head. Kenny grabbed the magazine from the red head, and finished reading it, "and _tasting_ them_._"

"…?…" The last line didn't make any sense to the two boys

"What does it mean?" Daichi asked, tilting his head to one side. Hilary sighed, boys could be so dense sometimes.

"You know, like a line from a romance novel, where the couples kiss for the first time."

"That's gross!" the short red head declared, making a disgust face.

"You're just jealous because you haven't been kiss!" Hilary mocked. Kenny covered his mouth in order to not laugh, and Daichi blushed from anger.

"I'll have you know that I've been kiss before!" the two friends stared at him with curiosity.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, not really, it was an accident."

"…How did they taste like?" Kenny asked, a glint of curiosity on his eyes

"I don't know… but I think like mint?" Daichi shrugged his tan shoulder, not really wanting to talk about that particular memory. His two friends stared at him with skeptical looks.

"Well then, who was the unfortunate soul that accidentally kissed you?" Hilary asked him, not believing a word of it.

"…Tyson…" there was a thick silence as the two stared at the blushing kid.

"WHAT!" three pair of eyes widened hearing the outburst coming from above them. They looked up, only to be stared down –literally- by Kai Hiwatari himself, his crimson eyes glaring with untold anger and… jealousy? The dual-haired teen jumped down from the tree branch with unseeing grace.

"Kai! What a surprise to see you!" Kenny greeted, totally missing Kai's sudden display of emotions. "Why were you up in the tree?" Kai's glared turned from Daichi to Kenny, who quickly shut up.

"Where's Kinomiya?" He demanded. The three friends looked at each other, before returning their gaze to an impatient Kai.

"He said that he was going to get some ice cream." Kenny informed him. Kai nodded and left, leaving the three friends staring at him as he walked away.

"Soo, you kissed Tyson?" Hilary started, and Daichi sighed not wanting to talk about it any more. Just then, he saw a certain red-hair with light purple eyes walking down the dirt path, heading the opposite direction from them.

"Hey Tala!" say teen turned and glared at Daichi, who wasted no time to run up to him. "Want to battle?" Tala opened his mouth to respond, probably to decline, when Daichi tugged at his sleeve. "Great! Let's get out of here!" it came as a surprise when the short red head was able to move the taller teen. Besides, he would rather risk it with Tala than Hilary's questions. Speaking of Hilary, she sulked.

"No fair, I wanted to know more."

-TyKaKaTy-

Kai walked directly to the other side of the park, knowing full well that he would find the navy-haired teen there. And as in cue, he spotted say teen seated at a bench eating chocolate ice cream. He walked neared, and when he was a couple of steps away from Tyson, say teen acknowledged his presence. "Kai! What are you doing here?" Kai stopped in front of Tyson, a thoughtful expression on his face. He would never admit it, but that was a very good question.

_What the hell am I doing? _Kai thought.

"Are you OK Kai?" say teen didn't answer, instead he put his hand on the back of Tyson's head, and he crushed their lips together. Tyson, surprised by all this, gasp and Kai wasted no opportunity to slip his tongue inside Tyson's cool mouth cause from the ice cream. After a moment, Kai broke the kiss, and stared down at the daze and confused teen, Daichi had been wrong. Tyson didn't taste like mint, but rather chocolate and vanilla, and speaking of chocolate. Kai took the ice cream cone from Tyson's weak grip, and started licking it as he walked away, a smirk on his face.

After a while, Tyson regained his senses and blushed. But seeing as Kai had taken his ice-scream cone stood up and started running towards Kai, face still red. "Kai! You jerk, give me back my ice cream cone!"

_The End_


End file.
